


【勋兴】《人间》终

by xxqh9410



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Minor Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24804094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxqh9410/pseuds/xxqh9410
Relationships: 勋兴
Kudos: 2





	【勋兴】《人间》终

《人间》

我们原本不过是凡尘俗世最不起眼的一粒砂石，  
因为七情六欲，才使我们与众不同。

文/夏序清和草未歇

7

人生突然来一次说走就走的旅行，确实是蛮浪漫主义的。  
出了机场，吴世勋租了辆车，两个人重新坐在车上的时候，张艺兴还在似梦非梦之中。  
从飞机起飞到落地，他一路没什么实感。  
而现在奔驰在路上，他才想起自己几乎没怎么坐过吴世勋开的车，也几乎没怎么在除了家里以为的地方和吴世勋独自相处过？  
好像真是。

路上的车子并不少，而他们两今天要进山。  
走上山道以后一下子四周静了下来，倒是没来由的觉得一阵逼仄。  
吴世勋一路上也没说什么话，倒真像是出公差似的，来完成一个必须做的项目，没劲。

自己随口一句，吴世勋像是个热血沸腾的小年轻，拉着自己一路从北半球飞到南半球。  
让张艺兴第一次觉得吴世勋这个人还蛮冲动的。

乌斯怀亚是一个蛮神奇的地方，再南，南极就在它的面前，不免让人产生出对造物的感叹。而目之所及的青山白雪，更是给人一种矛盾又和谐的视觉冲击。  
“好漂亮啊。”张艺兴趴在车窗上，闪着星星眼感叹。  
吴世勋斜眼一瞥，张艺兴今天穿得少了些，鼻尖看起来还是红红的，“你把脖子缩回来点。”  
张艺兴安分的坐回来，“你租的这是什么车？我一路上都没感觉到有暖风。”  
吴世勋不甘心的在张艺兴的注视下又按了两下，“它的空调竟然是坏的？！”  
张艺兴的头枕在胳膊上咯咯的笑，“可能咱两长得就很好宰吧。”  
吴世勋歪了下头，“你能不能把后座上的那个毯子披上。”  
张艺兴顺从的探身去取，“吴世勋，你霸道总裁的时候还蛮帅的。”  
“求求你不要恭维我了，你是不是怕我把你在这里卖掉？”吴世勋笑出声，看着屁股撅的老高，上身悬空伸手摸毯子的张艺兴。  
“你别讲话破坏气氛了。”张艺兴哼了一声，把毯子捞起来，转身坐好盖在自己身上。  
“那你睡会儿，可能还得走一阵子。”吴世勋看了看地图。

吴世勋看着张艺兴找了个舒服的姿势，眼皮渐渐开始打架也有些感慨。  
这个人怎么还有几副面孔。  
凶的时候要张嘴咬人，乖的时候又像个小狗狗。  
诶，这不就是小狗狗么。

天色渐暗，人生地不熟，吴世勋尽量降低车速，保证行车安全。一路上有呼啸而过的快车，轮胎声在山道上似是和风声交相呼应，挺奇妙的感觉。  
他很多年都没过这样的旅行了，好像习惯了走到哪里都被安排好的，然后从来都是别人操心自己，不是自己吊着一颗心想这想那。  
身边的张艺兴倒是惯当甩手掌柜的，躲在毯子下面，睡得没心没肺。  
天生被人伺候的主儿。

吴世勋低头又看了一次地图，纳罕怎么开了这么久还不到的时候，咣当一声车子停住，吓了他一大跳。

张艺兴是被冷醒的。  
他一睁眼，身边的吴世勋就不见了。  
天色已晚，伸头去看，两边是郁郁葱葱的林子，现在尽是鬼魅般的影儿，风一吹恐怖的很。  
他屏息静气的观察着路面，好一阵子也没有车子路过，掏出手机来看，淦，没有信号。  
“你是不是怕我在这里把你卖掉？”  
吴世勋的话在脑子里转了两圈，张艺兴大惊失色，趴在车窗上放声大喊，“吴世勋，你死到哪里去了？”

没有什么回应，  
甚至自己的声音连个回响都听不到。

如果有人把这个场面录下来的话，  
一定会被张艺兴追杀到死。  
异国他乡的山道上，一眉清目秀的青年男子缩在副驾车门上，扯着嗓子大喊救命，间歇骂几声娘。  
“阿嚏！”张艺兴抽出张纸巾擦了擦鼻涕，脑袋才凑到外面准备继续呼救。

“你在这鬼吼什么？”

张艺兴张开的嘴还没闭上，鼻涕又流下来了。  
他才看清楚吴世勋拧着眉头，手上提着个桶。

吴世勋当时的第一反应是，不会遇到劫道的了吧。目光瞟在仪表盘上，油箱已空的标识让他先松了一口气。  
掏出手机，又深吸一口，搞什么？  
虽然他这种生活傻瓜，在抱着能打出电话的希望时，还在纠结打911还是大使馆电话。  
看到无信号的时候，心脏简直垂直落地。

“我徒步几公里，跟人家买了点油，回来就看到你这副尊容，吓得我差点原路返回。”吴世勋咣一声把铅桶放在地上。  
张艺兴缩着脖子，“那谁让你说要把我卖掉的…”  
吴世勋看着桶，又看了看油箱口，“哎，你知道不用油枪，油怎么能进油箱吗？”  
张艺兴愣住，两个人四目相对，好不尴尬。

“所以说，以后咱这种总裁的命，就别搞浪漫自由行了懂不懂？”张艺兴爬到后座上，瞥了眼还在外面与油箱交战的吴世勋，“上来老实呆会儿，咱们等着被搭救吧。”  
吴世勋脸色难看的要死，一声不吭坐上来。  
张艺兴把毯子和吴世勋分享了一半，在毯子下握住了吴世勋凉得像生铁一样的手。

张艺兴的手纤细柔软，笼在吴世勋的手上。吴世勋的身子往毯子下又窜了窜，“今天到不了地方，明天就赶不上船了。”  
张艺兴啊了一声，“什么船？我们还要走啊？”  
吴世勋倒是比张艺兴更稀奇，“对啊，去南极的船。”  
…………  
张艺兴原地崩溃，在结婚这一人生新篇章之后，登陆南极委实算得上又一人生新体验。

“你冷不冷？”张艺兴看了看身边的吴世勋，一张小毛毯下，自己现在整个人都挂在吴世勋的身上。  
吴世勋摇头，又伸手拉了拉毯子把张艺兴盖好。  
“我怎么这么冷……”张艺兴的脸蹭了蹭吴世勋的胸膛，意犹未尽的把手也搭上去。  
吴世勋是真的不冷，而且因为在自己身上肆意的兴风作浪的张艺兴，他甚至有些热……  
但是这个环境下，理智告诉他，得忍住。

张艺兴像是说梦话，又像是清醒着，埋在吴世勋  
胸口，“其实我也不是不知道你不想和我结婚，我这个人这辈子只谋爱不谋生的。”  
吴世勋顺了顺张艺兴的背，听到张艺兴继续说，“我是这样糟糕不堪的人了，你怎么会喜欢我呢…”

吴世勋的喉眼骨耸动了几下，把张艺兴抱紧了些，也不知道僵了多久。  
直到怀里的张艺兴不在动弹，像是睡着了，吴世勋才轻轻摸了摸他的头，“从前我一直觉得你不好相处的，你的身边都是人，簇拥着你，都是爱你的，任你支使摆布的。”  
吴世勋顿了一顿，“哪怕我们结婚了，我还是个局外人，远远的看着像在云端的你。”  
张艺兴不说话，脸红红的。  
吴世勋伸手捏了捏张艺兴的脸颊，才发现张艺兴在发烧。

张艺兴一直觉得冷，像是赤身裸体在冰天雪地里徒步。但是意识稍微清明，他又感觉到自己在移动了，只是眼皮沉得睁不开。  
在尽数失去意识之前，他记得自己对吴世勋说的最后一句话是，“吴世勋，我的意外险指定受益人不是你，不要动坏心思。”

吴世勋觉得自己可能上辈子是对张艺兴不知道做了什么不得了的亏心事吧，这辈子才要这样当牛做马的偿还。  
车子也扔在原地不要了，他一边不熟练的看着地图，一边背着张艺兴开始“跋山涉水”。  
张艺兴的双手一会儿把他的脖子绞住，一会儿双腿乱蹬。吴世勋不知道翻了多少个白眼，才止住了把张艺兴扔下山的冲动。  
“你谢天谢地遇上了我这种心地善良的人吧。”吴世勋累的喘气，托了托张艺兴的屁股，又把人往上背了背。

张艺兴彻底醒来的时候，他已经分不清是白天还是黑夜了。吴世勋靠着床头看漫画，不知道是朝阳还是夕阳顺着窗框洒进来。  
“吴世勋我浑身好疼。”张艺兴挣扎着坐起来，看到床头上的水，抓起来喝了一口。  
“你拒不配合吃药，我采取了一些暴力手段。”吴世勋表情冷酷的翻了页书。  
张艺兴嘴里的水差点喷出来，“你好狠的心啊？”  
吴世勋把书扣在床上，后头端详着张艺兴，“你是白痴啊，感冒了谁不浑身酸痛。”  
张艺兴哦了一声，又喝了口水。  
目光瞟到吴世勋看的书上，笑了一声，“多大人了，看什么漫画。”  
吴世勋冷笑一声，“全凭这种你看不上的儿童读物，不然我要憋死了。”

张艺兴低头沉默片刻，“你别告诉我，我已经睡了一个月了吧？”  
吴世勋翻身下床，打开窗户透了透气，“你别做房地产了，让金俊勉收了你给他写剧本儿吧。”  
张艺兴像是想起什么，一下子跪坐在床上，“哎呀，我们的船。”  
吴世勋掩了嘴笑，“我们的船已经走了半天了，也许你游快点还能赶得上。”  
张艺兴一脸惆怅的抓着被子叹气。  
吴世勋揉了揉张艺兴的头发，“安心待着吧，等你好了再说。”  
张艺兴也不知道在想什么，吴世勋以为他还沉浸在不能坐船的悲痛里，“要不我们就待着等下一班船呗，又不是一年一趟，你不要伤心啊…”

“你还要回去工作呢…”张艺兴摇头，“你能和我来这里就已经很好了。”  
吴世勋看着裹在被子里呢张艺兴，身子小小一只，嘴巴想动，又不知道再说点什么。  
“离婚协议我回去跟我秘书讲，财产由你也没什么关系，钱财我没有那么看重，公关的话…”张艺兴话没说完就被吴世勋狠狠的吻住，一把按在床板上。  
张艺兴双手扑腾了一下，不经意碰到吴世勋鼓鼓囊囊的胯下，直往后缩，“哎，你不会在婚姻的尽头还要狠狠揩油以期回本吧，我是个病人呐。”  
吴世勋把张艺兴乱抓的手按住，“信不信由你，我半年没做过了。”  
张艺兴被这句骇住，心里还是担心被就地正法，但是听到吴世勋倒停下了继续的动作，只是把自己抱住。  
“老实说，我一直也很在意你身边的那些猫猫狗狗。”张艺兴一愣，任由自己被吴世勋抱着。

吴世勋的声音明明很近，张艺兴却觉得落在自己耳朵里回声巨大。  
“不用说什么虚情假意的爱，我知道现在于你我，谈爱太奢侈。你不爱我，我也不爱你。”  
吴世勋的双手紧了紧，放在张艺兴的腰际，“可是正在这天地尽头，只有你和我。我真心实意的想拥有一个和你试一次的机会。”

张艺兴扁着嘴，“可是……可是……”  
吴世勋侧了下身，把张艺兴重新裹挟进被子里，“你刚说的离婚的事，不如我们下一次来这里的时候再谈？”

end.


End file.
